


A Good Kind of Annoying

by GarrieSun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarrieSun/pseuds/GarrieSun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukki likes you and has a few obstacles in telling you how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Kind of Annoying

**Author's Note:**

> My actual first attempt at fan fiction, but it ended up being the second one I finished. Hopefully you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Tsukishima looked furtively around the locker room, scanning the area nervously for any sign of you, or really anyone who would catch him. Hidden in his hand was a small, simple letter that read: "Please meet me on the roof today during lunch period. I need to talk to you about something alone." He glanced at his somewhat shaky signature, just a _Tsukishima_ , inhaled slowly, and decisively walked towards your locker.

 "Tsukishima-kuuun!" He froze in his tracks at the sound of your voice and turned around sharply, clearly not expecting you to be there. _Damn_ , he cursed himself, _I knew I should have done this later_.

 You waved cheerfully from the other end of the hall from your group of friends as you began to approach him. "Good morning!"

 He hastily hid the letter and managed a gruff "morning". But he wasn't fast enough.

 "Ehh, Tsukki, what's this?" Yamaguchi appeared behind him, his freckles wrinkling as he gave a mischievous smile. "You never have your papers disorganized. This is unusual!" he declared loudly.

 "Yamaguchi, shut up," a deep blush began to creep onto his face and Tsukishima shoved the note into his pocket just as you reached the two.

 "Ah, good morning to you, too, Yamaguchi-kun!" You smiled at the other boy, who had now turned his impish grin towards you. Glancing back at Tsukishima, you noticed how red his face was. "Say, Tsukishima-kun, you don't look so well!"

 "Really?" The tall boy threw a dirty look over the top of his glasses at his friend, who was now attempting to look innocent and failing miserably.

 "Should we take you to the infirmary?" you ask with genuine concern. He shakes his head lightly. "Hmm, all right, but please don't push yourself!"

 You hug him unexpectedly and start to head back to your friends.

 "Wait." you turn around and he holds out the note with one hand, the other covering his face. You take it hesitantly and stare at it for a second before looking up, "Tsukishima-kun, what's this fo--" But your tall classmate had already disappeared, leaving you to stare in confusion at the spot he was just standing a few moments ago.

 ---

 The tall blond boy paced anxiously across the uneven concrete of the school rooftop. What if you forgot? You were a bit forgetful, after all. Did he accidentally creep you out? Maybe he shouldn't have done it so soon. So late? _Either way it's too late to take back that note_ , he thought, and was quite woeful at this point.

 He sighed for what must have been at least the fiftieth time and checked his watch, squinting slightly in the bright sunlight. You sure were taking your time. _Maybe they're not coming...?_ Tsukishima slumped at the thought. He stared at the door leading back into the building for a moment, and decided to head back, his heart sinking a little with every step he took towards it.

 He was just a few feet from the door before it slammed open, resounding twice against the wall from which it hung. There you stood, gasping for breath. You looked up with an embarrassed smile, "Ahh, I'm sorry I'm late, Tsukishima-kun! The teacher wanted to talk about a make-up assignment."

 "Oh, uh. It's fine?" He didn't try to conceal the surprise in his voice. You stand up properly and let the door close as you catch your breath. "So what's up? It's not like you to call me out here like this," you tease.

 "Um..." he starts, and you glance up at him expectantly. He stares at the ground for a moment, and a warm sensation he'd become familiar with when around you returned to his cheeks. "...I like you a lot. Go out with me?"

 Your smile freezes and you unintentionally stare Tsukishima in the eyes. Even through his glasses, you can see that they're trembling, but resolute. You smile bigger and start to tear up. "I've liked you, too, for such a long time! I'm so glad..." You notice the tears, and reach up to cover your face, laughing at how ridiculous you must look. Tsukishima's face reddens, and he reaches out to hug you.

 " _How straightforward and pure...and annoying_." he murmured, grinning into your hair as he pulls you closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and criticism are welcome, as always.


End file.
